<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magic in all its forms by subwaywalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265591">magic in all its forms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaywalls/pseuds/subwaywalls'>subwaywalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>... in all its forms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>... anyway. harry potter au pog, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, why isnt bad a character tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaywalls/pseuds/subwaywalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George, Sapnap, and Bad find a cat at Hogsmeade. Dream regrets his life choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>... in all its forms [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magic in all its forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>witchbolt compelled me okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad spots the cat first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a miserable-looking thing, huddled next to a stack of wooden boxes, dirty enough that the true colors of its coat are impossible to see. The tarp tossed over the boxes helps shield it from the rain a little, but it still looks soggy and downtrodden when it pokes its nose out to stare balefully at the pouring sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you poor thing,” Bad coos, immediately making his way towards it. The cat whips its head towards them at the sound of his voice, and its ears flatten before it ducks deeper into the tarp, out of sight. Undeterred, Bad beckons his friends to follow. “Sapnap, George, come look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George crouches next to him by the boxes. “Where’d it go?” he asks, gently raising the tarp a little. Between the cloudy sky and the relatively shadowed area, it’s too dark to see anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s still here,” Bad says. He pulls out his wand, aiming it into the shadows between the tarp and the box. There’s a bit more rustling, like the cat is moving around a lot, before he incants, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft glow emanates from the end of his wand, casting light on the cat flattening itself against the brick wall behind it, tail lashing, teeth bared in a silent hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t think it’s happy to see us,” Sapnap observes, leaning over Bad’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not, we’re crowding it,” Bad says. He nudges Sapnap back a little. “I think it’s hurt, too. Oh, c’mere, little kitty, we’re not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George raises a brow, peering at the cat again for a closer look. Sure enough, one paw is held gingerly off the ground, and once he gets past the fact that its sharp teeth are very much on display, it does look like there’s some kind of… fresh wound stretching down the side of its face, where fur has been torn off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave it here,” Bad declares. He moves his wand to his offhand and reaches out towards the cat, which now </span>
  <em>
    <span>audibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hisses. “What if those injuries get infected, or some predator comes along? It’ll die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad,” says Sapnap impatiently, “it’s an alley cat, I think it can take care of itself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” George says. “It does look kind of serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sends him an exasperated look, but George only shrugs. He’s reminded vividly of the cat he has back home, who he had to leave behind when he came to Hogwarts. Cats are allowed here, sure, but he’d figured that bringing a pet unused to magic in general wouldn’t be a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This cat has a very different attitude from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it still feels wrong to leave it like this, shaking alone under a tarp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolls his eyes. “Alright, fine, but it’s getting late. I don’t want to be caught outside in the storm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, Sapnap!” Bad scolds, reaching over to bat Sapnap’s wand away from the cat. “That’ll just make it run off once it gets forced out. You have to be nice, and patient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my strong suit,” Sapnap says dryly, but there’s a smile tugging at his expression. “What are you going to do, then? It doesn’t really like us very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though to exemplify this fact, the cat bristles, fur fluffing up—not very much, mind, because it’s still damp and most of its fur is just slicked to its body, but it gives its best shot at looking bigger than it actually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we had cat food on us, we could feed it,” George says. “I don’t think anywhere here sells cat food, though.” Most pet foods are provided by the Hogwarts kitchen staff, too, so nobody really carries any with them. Treats, maybe, but they wouldn’t take that out of the castle anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad hesitates, and then starts to shrug off his cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad?” Sapnap grabs his wrist. “Whoa, wait, you’re going to catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d better act fast, then,” Bad replies, gently pulling free of his friend’s hold. The school cloaks (and hats, though nobody wears them outside of official events) are all enchanted with rain-repelling charms, but the same doesn’t go for the shirts and pants under them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap swears under his breath and opens an arm, draping part of his own cloak over Bad in an attempt to shield him a little better. There’s no saving Bad’s pants, with how he’s kneeling in the sloshy mud, but it helps keep him from getting immediately drenched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kitty,” Bad says, reaching out with a loosely curled fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat growls unhappily, tail whipping from side to side in clear agitation. It makes a snapping motion as though to bite Bad, but doesn’t actually come anywhere near to putting its teeth on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, this is a sucky situation,” Bad says apologetically. “We’re going to help you get someplace warm, though, okay? We won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George fully expects Bad to get swatted furiously and bleed for transgressing the cat’s personal space, but to his surprise, the feline actually lets his hand approach without retaliation. Its ears are still flat against its head, but it only issues another warning growl as Bad brushes his fingers past the unharmed side of its face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be in worse shape than it looks, if it’s not even lifting a paw to defend itself. George frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Bad says, still keeping his voice level, low, and calm. His hand slowly retracts, and then he reaches in again—this time with both hands, and the cloak spread between them. “C’mon, stay there, be a good little kitty.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat continues growling, but the sound slowly dies down, like it’s running out of energy to keep it up. Bad manages to drape the cloak over it without too much of an issue, but once he tries to wrap it </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cat to wrap it up securely, the cat suddenly yelps and starts wriggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then, it’s too late. Bad scoops it up with one smooth movement, and holds the squirming bundle of cloth to his chest as he stands. “Thanks, Sapnap,” he says. “Let’s get to someplace with a roof now, please. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nox</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make for a pretty odd sight, with Sapnap still holding his cloak over Bad’s head and Bad holding his own cloak in his arms. A few passersby send them weird looks, but nobody stops them on their way to the Three Broomsticks Inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing open the door, the pub is as warm and crowded as always. Few occupants actually pay attention to the three Hogwarts students coming in from the storm, though, since most of them are in the same boat. There’s a bit of waving hello, but nobody pays them much heed otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here,” George says, leading them to an unoccupied table by the wall. It’s not quite in the main crowd, so if the cat manages to slip out, they’ll have a chance to grab it again before it slips away into the mass of people and inevitably vanishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shakes out his arm, having let his makeshift umbrella over Bad’s head fall away once they entered. “I’m going to grab us some drinks,” he says. “A round of butterbeer, maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a warm water,” Bad says. He has the bundled up cat on his lap, and is slowly peeling back some of the fabric. “For our buddy here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat isn’t moving around as much anymore, but once the cloak is pulled back from its head, it does look around with clear alertness. Upon seeing its new surroundings, it mews in seeming alarm and starts to pull its paws free of the cloak, only for Bad to adjust the fabric and keep it from getting out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bad tells it. “We’re only here for a little bit, just to warm up before we head back to Hogwarts. No escaping, mister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets another open-mouthed almost-hiss in response, but the cat does stop attempting to get out of the bundle. Bad gives it a smile and a pat on its cloth-covered back before addressing George again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not shaking anymore, at least,” Bad says. “Or not shaking as much, I think? It’s kind of hard to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scoots his seat closer. “I think it’s warming up,” he says. He slowly reaches out a hand, making sure that the cat can see it coming, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully touches the top of its head. The cat pulls away from the touch, but in doing so bumps the wounded side of its face against his finger. That makes it instinctively try to snap at him, but George is used to cats enough to have pulled his hand back in time. “Not warm enough,” he amends. “What do you think hurt it? It looks really fresh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Bad turns the cat a little, getting a better look at its injuries. “Well… let’s see what an </span>
  <em>
    <span>episkey</span>
  </em>
  <span> can do, maybe?” He casts the healing charm with a murmur, moving his wand in a diagonal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing changes, though. George says, “Are you sure you did it right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve used it on first-years before when they slip up on the trick step.” Bad tries it again, putting a little more force into his movements. The cat remains unchanged. “Huh. That’s weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s too severe for an </span>
  <em>
    <span>episkey</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” George suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it should at least heal a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit.” Bad frowns. “Unless it’s not a normal injury, and it’s like—a curse mark instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George finds that a little hard to believe. “Who would curse a cat, of all things?” he points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A really bored and really mean person. We can’t say anything for certain at this point.” Bad touches a finger under the cat’s chin, and when it doesn’t immediately try to bite him, starts giving him a tiny scritch. “You must’ve had a hard time, poor thing,” he coos. “You’re safe now, though. I can ask the other prefects if they know anything, and if not, I can take it to a professor or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat meows in protest. It also seems resigned to its current situation, though, and by the time Sapnap returns with their drinks, its eyes have fallen half-shut as it leans into Bad’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about paying me back,” Sapnap says, “I’ll just steal some of your chocolate later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather pay you back,” George informs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I’m still gong to steal your chocolate anyway.” He hands a mug of warm water to Bad, along with a small square of cloth. When his hand comes close to the cat, it jerks awake and tries to shuffle away, nose in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, no, Sapnap’s nice. He was just joking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing earlier,” Bad tells it. He offers the water first, and when the feline stares into the mug without drinking anything, he sighs and sets it on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the cloth, he dips a corner of it into the water and then starts dabbing it at the cat’s face, trying to clean off some of the mud and blood from its muzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is its fur all patchy like that?” Sapnap asks, settling into his own seat and sliding butterbeer over to George. “It looks like it was burned off or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Bad wipes the cloth across its forehead, drawing a disdainful mrow from his unhappy passenger. “How would a cat have gotten half its face burned so badly? I couldn’t even heal it with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>episkey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad thinks it could’ve been a curse or something, since it won’t magically heal,” George informs Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shrugs, downing a few gulps of his butterbeer. “Could be. There are some fucked up people out there,” he says sagely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? We’re not in school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re still students! We represent our houses, and—sorry!” Bad quickly pulls the cloth away as the cat cries out in discomfort. “That part’s still tender, huh? Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’m almost done, I just need to get a little bit more. Look at how dirty you were!” He flaps the cloth in front of the cat, as though the ruddy red-brown stain would mean anything to it. “Now we can actually see you, you little tabby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The newly clean cat (for its head, at least) meows imperiously at them. Its brown-black fur turns almost red-gold when the lantern light hits it right, with a line of white fur stretching from its nose to its forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bad tries to touch one paw poking out of the bundle, though, it swiftly flattens its ears and growls at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s all we’re going to be able to do right now,” Bad says. “That paw’s the injured one, so it makes sense that it’s a little protective of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we really just taking this cat back to Hogwarts with us?” Sapnap asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than living out on the streets of Hogsmeade,” George says. “Especially since it’s going to start getting cold soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looks at Bad, who says, “We’re not going to get in trouble for picking up a stray cat, Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he says, though he’s given up on putting up too much of a fight. “But if you guys are sure, then let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream regrets a lot of things in his life. He regrets letting himself be convinced to attend Hogwarts, he regrets letting himself get caught up with dumb in-House fighting, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> regrets becoming a secret animagus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait—strike those last two, actually. As long as those pureblood suck-ups are distractedly gloating about a bet that they don’t even know they’ve lost yet, they won’t be trying to convince the first-years to join their little internal cult. And being an animagus has gotten Dream out of a lot of sticky situations, including the… “challenge” he’d just accomplished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also got him into this sticky situation, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you patchy little cat,” the Gryffindor student says, reaching an arm out towards him. Dream, safely crowded against the wall under the teacher’s desk in this unused classroom, watches blankly as the other student’s arms come up way short of reaching him. “You’re going to get super dusty, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> got all that mud and stuff off of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really underestimates how thoroughly the Hogwarts’ elf staff works, huh. There’s no dust anywhere in this entire castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flicking a dismissive ear, Dream folds his legs under himself in a classic cat loafing position. Kind of. His left leg is too stiff and painful to move much, nevermind bend, so he leaves that one laying out. It marrs the untouchable cat air that he’s going for a little bit, but he still pulls it off well enough that the Gryffindor eventually retreats with an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s pretty sure that one’s name is Sapnap. The Hufflepuff prefect making a disappointed face at him is Bad, and the goggled Ravenclaw is George, probably. He has no idea who the other Hufflepuff is, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the downside of Slytherin, he supposes; its numerous issues and links to the dark arts means that there isn’t a lot of cross-house friendships going on for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, it just makes things more difficult. If Slytherin is all for achieving their ambitions at whatever cost, taking advantage of the human resources right at their fingertips seems like a no-brainer. But nooo, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> alumni define them, and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to repeat everything their parents say about the Dark Lord, and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to choose to align themselves with him or at least stay silent about it or else all the upperclassmen will descend like a flock of vultures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Dream may or may not be a tiny bit salty about this. It’s really their fault that he’s in this situation, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a bit of commotion, and then Dream jumps as the entire desk jostles once, twice—and a pair of hands come out of nowhere, snatching him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hisses a complaint. As though the indignity of being washed head to tail-tip with a damp washcloth wasn’t bad enough, they keep picking him up. If they could stop doing that, that would be great. His paws work perfectly fine, thank you—or three of them do, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s bad enough to necessitate a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnera sanentur</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bad is saying to Karl, shifting his grip so that Dream is tucked against his chest and thus marginally more comfortable than before. The Hufflepuff should count himself lucky that Dream doesn’t reach up and sink his claws into his vulnerable neck for the indignity of being carried. “Maybe a bandaging charm to make sure it’s splinted properly and stuff…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d definitely have to go to a professor if we want </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnera sanentur</span>
  </em>
  <span> cast,” George says. “None of us have that spell down for people, never mind a cat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s just hope that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ferula</span>
  </em>
  <span> is good enough for now,” Bad says. He moves over to a table and thankfully sets Dream down, though he keeps a heavy pressure on him, squishing him against the surface to stop him from slipping away. Dream makes his irritation known by flicking his tail against the table hard enough to make a serious of thudding sounds, but withholds a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would not consider himself to be warming up to the other students, per se, but he does know that a bandaging charm would help his leg out a lot. If he leaves it untreated it’s only going to cause him huge problems when he changes out of cat form. So, even though a renewed flash of pain shrieks up his limb when Bad slowly extends the leg from where he has it pressed against his body, Dream doesn’t rip himself away from the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Bad says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” says George. And then, with a tap of his wand on Dream’s forcefully extended paw, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ferula</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of bandages magically wrapping around his leg is weird enough that the feline in him wants to squirm out of this situation and never return, but Dream keeps himself rooted in place. (Actually, Bad keeps him rooted in place, since he’s the one literally, physically holding him down—but semantics. Dream attributes at least half of the credit to his own willpower, thank you very much.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the charm completes, though, all bets are off. Dream recoils from George’s wand, wriggling around in a clear sign that he’s tired of being held down and would like to leave now, please. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incredibly, Bad gets the message. He lets go with a quick pat to the top of Dream’s head, and Dream skitters away to the edge of the table. Normally, the jump to the floor would be as easy as breathing, but with one leg down he isn’t quite as confident anymore. He sniffs around, looking for a stepping stone down, and finds it in the shape of a trunk tucked against the side of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way down, Dream deftly ducks a couple of hands that reach down to pet him. He’s had enough experience with how people react to his form to know that people like to do very long strokes along his spine. They mean well, really, but cats get overstimulated very easily by that kind of contact. Dream doesn’t like dealing with that jittery energy that gets into his skin when people pet him too much, so he’s fine with rudely avoiding all their hands and limping under the other bed in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there he goes,” Sapnap says, getting down on the floor to squint at him under the desk. “Patchy cat, I hope you’re grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stares back, unblinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling him patchy, that’s mean,” Bad says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is patchy, though,” Sapnap defends. “Just look at him!” Which is uncalled for, honestly. It’s not Dream’s fault that even blinded, chained-up dragons are incredibly dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only on his face,” George says, amused. “It’s a good thing it scabbed over so quickly, I don’t know what we could’ve done about the bleeding otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His fur is still super messed up from it, though,” Sapnap says. “And we can’t keep just calling him ‘cat’, he needs a name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can definitely keep calling him ‘cat’,” George says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m calling him Patchy. Patches? Patches sounds better.” Sapnap glances away, presumably back over to his friends. “Do we have food for him yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Karl says. “We could ask a house-elf if we really need to, though.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>